Death Match 22: Drake and Josh VS Zack and Cody
by Persondynamo222
Summary: It's, well, what the name implies. Will Drake and Josh make the battle real? Or will Zack and Cody make Drake and Josh go overboard.


**Note: This Death Match is for entertainment ONLY, not to offend the actors. I love all 4 actors equally. Now with that out of the way, let's start.**

* * *

Tech: Brothers, they always get in their own ways. But what happens if 4 of the most iconic brothers in TV history meet?

Bullet: Drake Parker and Josh Nicholas, the brothers of, well, Drake and Josh.

Tech: And Zack and Cody Martin, the brothers of chaos. And in this scenario, we will use the teenager versions of Zack and Cody

Bullet: He's Tech and I'm Bullet.

Tech: And it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Match.

(Death Match logo)

Tech: Drake Parker's life was going good, he had bad grades but an awesome band. Well, awesome-ish.

Bullet: But then Josh Nicholas came into the family after his dad married Drakes mom, and everything went to Hell.

Tech: But later, they worked things out and became the best of friends.

 **Bio**

 **Name: Drake Parker**

 **Age: 18**

 **Height: 5'6**

 **Weight: 169 lbs**

 **Occupation: Leader of a band/highschool student**

 **Name: Josh Nicholas**

 **Age: 18**

 **Height: 5'7**

 **Weight: 200 lbs**

 **Occupation: movie theater worker/highschool student**

Tech: They actually don't have that many feats. Close to none actually.

Bullet: Yeah, they don't even have weapons, except for a guitar! How lame can you get?

 **Weaknesses**

 **Don't have combat experience**

 **Fight with each other often**

 **Scared of a Rottweiler**

Bullet: They might not be brave, but they get the job done.

Drake: Are you calling me a lair?

Josh: I ain't calling you a truther!

(Death Battle logo)

Tech: Zack and Cody are twins that, don't exactly get along.

 **Bio**

 **Name: Zack Martin**

 **Age: About 18**

 **Height: 5'8**

 **Weight: 165**

 **Occupation: juice boy/S.S. Tipton highschool student**

 **Name: Cody Martin**

 **Age: About 18 (Born 10 minutes after his brother)**

 **Height: 5'7**

 **Weight: 154**

 **Occupation: Towel boy/ S.S. Tipton highschool student**

Tech: Their feats far surpasses that of the others.

 **Feats**

 **Zack returned a cursed jewel to its shrine and saved a girl in the process**

 **helped settle a restless ghost that was confused and misunderstood**

 **saved a spaceship from certain doom from ant-sized aliens**

 **saved a submarine full of highschoolers from drowning in a submarine**

 **Cody fixed a spaceship's controls even though the technology was far beyond his time**

Bullet: Even though those feats are amazing, don't forget they're humans too.

 **Weaknesses**

 **gets at each others throats constantly**

 **Zack rushs into things without thinking**

 **Cody thinks too much**

 **Zack's not very bright**

Bullet: But still, even through these facts, they are still one of the most popular TV characters EVER!

Cody: You took my card?

Zack: Well, you left it lying around.

(Death Match logo)

Tech: The combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all.

Bullet: It's time for a DEATH MATCH!

(Death Match logo)

It was calm in the water on the S.S. Tipton, and everything was peaceful. Then Zack and Cody was running through the ship.

Cody: ZACK! YOU BETTER GIVE ME BACK MY PROTRACTOR!

ZACK: NEVER!

They both then run straight into Drake and Josh.

Drake: Hey, hey, hey! Watch it!

Zack: Oh yeah, watcha gonna do about it?

Drake: We'll show the both of you what'll happen.

Cody: Calm down Zack

Josh: Yeah, calm down Drake.

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Drake and Josh just starts beating up Zack and Cody. And a large crowd was growing to watch the fight. Then Drake throws a punch to Zack's jaw, and it brakes. Cody's kneeling down on the ground next to Zack because Zack has a broken jaw.

Cody: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?

Drake: SHUT UP!

Drake then throws another punch at Cody. And it knocks him out cold.

Drake: Help me throw them into the water Josh.

Josh: NO! I WILL NOT HELP YOU WITH MURDER!

Drake: COME ON! THEY RAN INTO US!

Josh: YEAH BUT THAT'S NOT A REASON TO KILL THEM!

As Drake and Josh were arguing, Cody regained consciousness and Zack was feeling minor pains. Zack and Cody knocked out Drake and Josh and threw them overboard, leaving them to drown.

 _ **K.O!**_

(The left screen shows Drake and Josh's dead bodies floating in the water and the right screen shows Zack and Cody celebrating)

Bullet: Welp, those two murdered two innocent people.

Tech: At first hand, if Josh didn't argue with Drake, they would have won, but his soft side got the better of him, leaving the both of them open.

Bullet: Looks like Drake and Josh's victory went overboard.

Tech: The winners, are Zack and Cody Martin.

(The next time screen pops up)

Bullet: NEXT TIME ON DEATH MATCH!

A female singing voice: SPL-PL-PL-PL-PL-SPLATOON!

A male voice: Price... you need to know. Makarov... knows... Yuri...


End file.
